La nueva reina
by juanca29
Summary: La reina Lauren, creadora de Equestria, decide dejar su para construir nuevos mundos, no sin antes dejar a Meghan, una de sus escribas, a cargo. ¿Podran las ideas de esta pony, crear una mejor Equestria?


**Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar algo. Esta negatividad hacia la serie, me está empezando a molestar. Si alguno piensa que la serie ha decaído, está bien, todos tienen una opinión.**

**He oído muchas supuestas razones de porqué la serie ha decaído en la T4: "Pinkie ahora es una estúpida", "Twilight es una alicornio", "El nuevo castillo es horrible e inutil", "Hay más publicidad de juguetes que antes". La primera tiene un algo de verdad, pero no en toda la temporada; la segunda, es debatible; la tercera, no es válida sin la T5; y la última, Hasbro es una compañía juguetera.**

**Pero quitando lo anterior, hay una supuesta razón que me hace enojar como no tienen idea. Oír a la gente decir eso me enoja. En esta historia quiero explicar porque Meghan McCarthy NO ARRUINA LA SERIE.**

La nueva reina

Era de mañana en el gran castillo de Canterlot. Las princesas, Celestia y Luna entran a un salón que se encontraba en la parte más alta del castillo. El lugar tenía un enorme trono al fondo, el cual tenía grabado un símbolo, que era una pluma en un tintero.

— ¿Para qué nos habrá llamado? — pregunta Celestia a su hermana.

— No lo sé — responde Luna — Lo mejor será que la esperemos.

— Espero que no sea nada malo

Las 2 alicornios esperan durante 15 minutos, hasta que un destello de luz se empieza a formar enfrente del trono. La luz cubre la habitación, haciendo que las princesas cierren los ojos. Al abrirlos ven a 2 ponis frente al trono; una era una alicornio blanca de melena roja, con una pluma en un tintero como Cutie Mark; la otra, una terrestre rosada de melena rubia y unas líneas rosadas, quien tenía una máquina de escribir como Cutie Mark. Celestia y Luna las reconocen, y hacen una reverencia a la alicornio.

— Buenos días, madre — dicen ambas al unísono.

— Mis niñas — habla la alicornio mayor con ternura — ya saben que no tienen que ser tan formales.

— Pero madre...

La alicornio se acerca y abraza a sus 2 hijas.

— No digan más, solo quiero abrazarlas.

Después de un rato las 3 alicornios se separan, y las hijas notan que otra pony estaba allí.

— ¿Recuerdan a Meghan? Es una de mis escribas.

— ¿Cómo olvidarla? — Dice Luna — ella hizo que Pinkie Pie empezara a hablar con objetos inanimados. Eso fue tan gracioso.

— También hizo que Fluttershy le hiciera frente a ese enorme dragón — dice Celestia

— Me alegra que les guste mi trabajo — dice Meghan con una sonrisa.

Las cuatro siguen recordando varios momentos ideados por Meghan, lo cual les causa bastante risa.

— Mis niñas, hay algo importante que debo decirles — dice Lauren soltando unas lágrimas.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? — dice Celestia con preocupación.

— Sí, lo estoy.

— ¿Estas segura de esto, Lauren? — pregunta Meghan.

— Estoy segura — dice Lauren, secando sus lágrimas.

— ¿De qué habla mamá?

— Me voy a ir.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — gritan las princesas.

— ¿Hicimos algo malo?

— Estas enferma.

Lauren mira con una sonrisa a sus hijas, y las abraza. Las 2 princesas por instinto hicieron lo mismo. Meghan observaba todo con una cara de tristeza.

— Nada de esto es su culpa. Su padre está trabajando en crear un nuevo mundo, y voy a ir a ayudarlo, pero lo más seguro es que ya no regrese.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta Luna tratando de contener su llanto.

— Yo soy una creadora de mundos hijas. Este mundo ya no me necesita, pero hay otro donde puedo crear grandes cosas — Lauren mira la cara de tristeza de sus hijas — Les prometo que jamás olvidare todo lo que pase aquí. Equestria y sus habitantes siempre tendrán un lugar en mi corazón.

— Pero... ¿quién va a dirigir a los escribas?

Lauren sonríe y voltea a ver a Meghan, la cual se encontraba algo nerviosa.

— Ella lo hará.

— ¿Estas segura? — pregunta Celestia — Sé que es buena, pero ¿podrá encargarse del trabajo?

— Ella es una de las mejores escribas. Pienso que ella, Amy, Dave y Larson son lo que más entienden lo especial que es este mundo.

— ¿En verdad piensas eso? — pregunta Meghan, lo que hace que Lauren le ponga un casco encima.

— Yo cree este mundo, y sé que podrás seguir en donde me quede. Tú tienes grandes ideas para el futuro, y sé que harán que el Equestria mejore.

— Gracias, Lauren.

Lauren dispara un rayo mágico al trono de la habitación, lo que hace que el símbolo cambie. Ya no era una pluma en un tintero, ahora era una máquina de escribir, la marca de Meghan. Esto era prueba de que ese trono ya no le pertenecía.

— Llego la hora — dice Lauren haciendo brillar su cuerno.

— Adiós mamá — dice Celestia llorando.

— Sé que podrás crear mundos más sorprendentes que este — dice Luna en las mismas condiciones que su hermana.

— Adiós hijas — suelta unas lágrimas — Hagan de este mundo un mejor lugar de lo que yo hubiera logrado.

Un destello de luz cubre la habitación, y al despejarse, Lauren ya no se encontraba. Meghan, la nueva líder del mundo, se sienta en su trono y mira a las hijas de Lauren.

— ¿Que hacemos ahora? — pregunta Celestia.

— Traigan a las Portadoras de la Armonía, quiero hablar con ellas. Hay que empezar.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, las 6 portadoras de la armonía llegaron al Castillo de Canterlot. Todas recorrían los pasillos, con una expresión de felicidad.<p>

— La reina Lauren quiere vernos, que emoción — dice Twiligth Sparkle con alegría.

— Seguro nos enviara a patearle el trasero a algún villano — dice Rainbow Dash, haciendo poses de Karate, en el aire.

— Eso no estaría mal — dice Applejack

— Espero que haya una gran fiesta — dice Pinkie Pie.

— Si es así, podría diseñar atuendos para todas — dice Rarity.

— Espero que no sea por nada malo — dice Fluttershy.

Las Portadoras llegan al salón del trono, donde se encontraban Celestia y Luna, pero se sorprenden al ver a otra pony en el trono. Antes de que pudieran preguntar que ocurría, Celestia habla.

— Tengo buenas y malas noticias chicas — dice Celestia con algo de tristeza.

— ¿Que pasa princesa? ¿Dónde está la reina? — pregunta Twilight.

— Se fue.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Nuestra madre se fue a crear un nuevo mundo, y ya no está en este. Me temo que ya no volverá — la alicornio suelta algo de llanto, impidiéndole hablar bien, por lo que su hermana toma la palabra.

— Ella desea que este mundo siga creciendo, pero también quiere hacer cosas nuevas. Ahora Meghan es la nueva reina.

Las portadoras miran a la pony sentada en el trono. Ya la conocían bien; gracias a ella, Rarity y Fluutershy fortalecieron su amistad, cuando Fluttershy se volvió modelo; gracias a ella, todas entendieron lo importantes que eran los estudios para Twilight, lo que hizo que todas empezaran a mandar cartas a Celestia.

Las princesas explican a las portadoras toda la situación. Meghan era una gran escriba, pero no estaban seguros de si podían confiar en ella como líder. Una cosa era segura, para que el mundo siguiera moviéndose, debían hacerle caso.

— Twilight, acércate — dice Meghan, a lo que la unicornio lavanda hace caso.

— ¿Que pasa majestad?

— No tienes que ser tan formal. Seré reina, pero sigo siendo la misma escriba que conociste.

— Es... Está bien. ¿Qué quieres?

— Quiero que seas una princesa alicornio.

Esas palabras provocaron que todas quedaran en un silencio total, tratando de procesar lo que oyeron.

— ¿Por qué me quieres hacer eso? A muchos no les gustara.

— Es tu destino Twilight, y Lauren lo sabía. Desde un principio, ella quería que fueras una líder para Equestria.

— ¿En serio? — dice la unicornio, sin saber que opinar al respecto.

— Tú eres un ejemplo a seguir. Has recorrido un largo camino, y has mostrado que eres una maestra en la amistad. Yo, y Lauren también, queremos que seas un símbolo de lo que significa crecer. Hay muchos potros y potrancas que te admiran, y ellos deben ver que si su ídolo crece, ellos también deberían.

— ¿Y qué hare como princesa?

— Estas ya son mis ideas. Al principio no harás nada.

— ¿Qué?

— Incluso al llegar a lugares altos, la vida no es tan fácil. Hay que recorrer otro gran camino, antes de llegar a una nueva meta.

— ¿Eso se aplica contigo también?

Meghan se queda callada un momento, ya que sabía que la unicornio tenía un punto importante.

— Sí. Estoy segura de que muchos me criticaran por mi nuevo puesto, y sé que cometeré errores, pero tienes mi palabra de que hare lo mejor que pueda. Todos los escribas están decididos a crear un mundo mejor, y algunos quieren probar cosas nuevas.

— Ok, supongo que tienes razón, nadie es perfecto, pero lo importante es hacer lo mejor que podamos.

— Así es. Al final, cuando entiendas que debes hacer con tu nueva posición, recibirás un castillo.

— ¿Un castillo? ¿Y mi biblioteca?

— Me temo que habrá que quitarla.

— Pero es mi hogar.

— Hogar es donde están tus seres queridos. Sé que será difícil al principio, pero te aseguro que entenderás que ese castillo servirá para tu progreso, y el de toda Equestria

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Se le acerca al oído, y le susurra...

— Te aseguro que no será un simple modelo para juguetes. Te prometo que te ayudara a saber dónde necesitan tu ayuda. Pero no te puedo decir como aun, es un secreto.

Se aleja del oído de Twilight, y la mira a los ojos, mientras sonríe.

— Yo y los escribas, siempre te daremos los mejores consejos.

— Confió en ustedes, Meghan.

Twilight regresa con sus amigas y Meghan las mira a todas.

— No crean que ustedes no van a crecer.

El resto de las Manes se miran confundidas, mientras Meghan mantenía una expresión calmada

— Todas han mostrado que conocen bien su elemento de la armonía, pero cada una deberá superar una prueba.

— ¿Qué clase de prueba? — pregunta Applejack.

— Todas vivirán situaciones que les harán dudad de su elemento. Al hacerlo, conocerán a ponis que necesitan aprender una lección, por lo que harán lo que todo maestro debe hacer — pone una sonrisa — Van a enseñar.

— ¿A qué se refiere con enseñar? — pregunta Rainbow Dash.

— Ustedes serán una inspiración para esos ponis, y ellos les agradecerán por su ayuda. Si reciben un objeto de ellos, consérvenlos, pues serán las llaves para un poder mayor.

— ¿Poder mayor? — preguntan todas confundidas.

— Ya verán. Sera una sorpresa. Pueden retirarse.

Las Portadoras salen del salón, y empiezan a conversar.

— ¿Qué opinas Twilight? — pregunta Rarity.

— ¿Crees que Meghan lo hará bien? Tú serás la más afectada — dice Fluttershy.

Twilight se detiene y observa a sus amigas.

— Pienso que tiene buenas ideas. Si funcionan o no, dependerá del futuro. Yo pienso que sus ideas combinan bien con las de la reina Lauren. Y, como dijo Meghan, debemos ser una inspiración para todos los que nos admiran. Estos próximos años serán diferentes a lo que hemos vivido, pero creo que debemos arriesgarnos a cambiar, en vez de ser siempre iguales. Si no corremos el riesgo, nunca alcanzaremos lugares más altos.

El resto de las portadoras no sabían que decir, pero ponen una sonrisa para enfrentar lo que sea que venga en el futuro.

Esa noche, Meghan se presentó a Equestria como su nueva reina. La mayoría estaban inseguros de confiar en ella, y muchos decidieron dejar Equestria. Nuevos habitantes llegaron con el tiempo, por lo que la población no cambio mucho.

Equestria es un lugar donde gente de todas las edades quiere vivir. La reina Lauren hizo un gran trabajo construyendo ese maravilloso mundo, que muchos aman.

Los cambios ordenados por Meghan fueron implementados. Equestria cambio en esos años, de eso no hay duda. Muchos dijeron que los cambios fueron lo mejor que pudo pasar, mientras que otros dijeron lo contrario. Hubo muchas cosas buenas que salieron de los cambios, así como cosas malas. El reinado de Lauren tuvo altas y bajas, ya que nunca fue perfecta.

El reinado de Meghan no ha acabado, por lo que muchos podrían llegar a querer esta Equestria cambiada.

Fin

**Como crítico, no puedo negar que la temporada 4 tuvo cosas malas, pero tampoco puedo negar que tuvo cosas buenas.**

**Alguien una vez me pregunto porque defiendo una serie en decadencia, y la respuesta es... porque sé que no esta en decadencia. La temporada 4 fue un ejemplo de la evolucion de la serie. Las llaves y el castillo son simbolos de esto.**

**He analizado cada episodio de la T4, y tambien he visto el analisis de mas de 15 bronies analistas (los cuales dicen su opinion de cada episodio). No logro encontrar ninguna muestra de decadencia. He visto fallas, pero eso no hace que un episodio sea malo. Toda temporada tiene fallas.**

**Meghan McCarthy es mi segunda escritora favorita de la serie (el primero es Dave Polski). Pienso que ella hace muy bien el trabajo de Lauren Faust, quien dejo la serie para trabajar en la nueva serie (Wander over Yonder) de su esposo (Craig McCracken). Los episodios de Meghan muestran lo especial que es la serie (estos fueron mencionados en la historia), y pienso que la esta dirigiendo por un buen camino.**

**Nadie esta obligado a estar de acuerdo conmigo, pero me gustaria saber su opinion en sus reviews. bye bye.**


End file.
